Dedicated Follower of Fashion
by just jen
Summary: More Wiggles slash. “Captain Feathersword just couldn’t tear his eyes away from Anthony’s new trousers.”


Title: Dedicated Follower of Fashion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Jen  
  
Summary: "Captain Feathersword just couldn't tear his eyes away from Anthony's new trousers."  
  
Disclaimer: The Wiggles all belong to me. I've been keeping them in a specially built Wiggle-sized Habitrail home in my garden and training them to be slashy for treats. Well, not really. That's all a big fib. Just like this story.  
  
Author's note: I don't know when the Wiggles started wearing those new trousers with the coloured piping and stitching on the pockets. But I like them very much. Although after watching the 'Running Up the Sandhills' sequence in Wiggle Bay, I have to say they wear their trousers a little on the tight side for children's entertainers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As fashion statements went, this one was understated at best. The item of clothing in question certainly wouldn't make the front cover of 'Vogue' any time soon. Still, Captain Feathersword just could not tear his eyes away from Anthony's new trousers.  
  
Precisely what it was that had sparked his sudden interest in Wiggly couture, he couldn't say, but when Anthony had opened the door wearing those new trousers, the captain had found himself utterly speechless. So much so that for a moment he'd forgotten why he'd gone to the Wiggles' house in the first place.  
  
True, they weren't all that different to the plain black pants Anthony and the other Wiggles usually wore. The differences were small and few. But as Anthony led him inside and into the kitchen to get him snacks and a drink, like a good host, the captain's eyes were drawn inexplicably to the blue piping that ran down the outside of each leg. Such long legs, he realised. Had they always been that long, or was it just the blue piping fooling him into thinking they looked longer?  
  
"Captain?"  
  
He hadn't even realised that Anthony had spoken. The blue Wiggle watched him expectantly, and the captain tried desperately to remember what he had asked, hoping against hope that a few words at least had made it all the way to his brain so that he could answer.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Even as he said it, his shoulders sagged with defeat, and he knew he must have looked a complete fool.  
  
"I said, do you want rosy tea, or something else?" Anthony sounded quite cheerful. Maybe he hadn't noticed the captain's odd behaviour after all. Captain Feathersword answered that rosy tea would be fine, thank you, and Anthony promptly turned away to put on a pot. Which was both the best and the worst thing he could possibly have done right then, as far as the captain was concerned. Because turning away gave the friendly pirate a clear view of the bright blue stitching around the back pockets of Anthony's trousers.  
  
Something inside him suddenly went squish. He put a hand to his mouth to stifle the agonised groan that threatened to escape his lips. Those insignificant blue details were like beacons, drawing his eyes to subtle curves he was positive he'd never noticed until now. Captain Feathersword tried to recall a time when he'd noticed those soft arcing lines before, but realised unhappily that until now he'd never thought of the Wiggles as being anything other than straight lines and blocks of colour. How could he have missed this for so long? And why did suddenly noticing now make him feel so uncomfortable?  
  
He realised distractedly that Anthony had started to sing under his breath, and as he sung his hips twitched minutely from side to side, keeping time with a soft chorus of the Wiggle Groove. Unconsciously, he began tapping his feathersword against his knee in time with the beat Anthony had set. Captain Feathersword watched, hypnotized. Had Anthony worn his old trousers quite so low down on his hips?  
  
When Anthony turned to face him again, it was all he could do not to moan with disappointment at the sudden disappearance of that wonderful view. He wondered briefly how long he'd been staring, because now Anthony was holding out a cup of steaming hot tea, waiting for him to take it. He reached out gingerly, half sure that he'd drop the cup, and when he tried to thank Anthony his voice rose to a very un-pirate-like, strangled squeak. Hurriedly, he cleared his throat and tried again.  
  
"Um, thank you, Anthony." Before he could embarrass himself any further, he turned and walked away to take a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
Bad move. Because now he had to watch as Anthony moved over to join him, and blow him down if there wasn't more blue stitching around the front pockets of those trousers. Two thin blue arrows drawing his attention, and suddenly Captain Feathersword missed Anthony's old trousers very much indeed. He was positive that those old trousers had not been as tight as the new ones Anthony wore today. Trousers that tight bordered on obscene.  
  
Anthony paused for a moment before sitting in his usual blue chair.  
  
"Captain?" he asked, his voice suddenly tinged with worry, "Is something wrong?"  
  
The captain did not answer. He couldn't seem to do anything except keep on staring at those trousers, which were suddenly so close, and suddenly straining so invitingly across the tops of Anthony's thighs now that he was seated. Even as Anthony asked him once more what was wrong, Captain Feathersword found himself reaching out a hand and tracing the line of that blue piping with a finger, from the top of a thigh to the point where Anthony's leg disappeared under the table.  
  
"Captain?" This time, there was a distinct tremble in Anthony's voice, and when the captain finally looked up into his face, he was surprised to see the distracted, unfocused expression there. He watched Anthony swallow nervously, watched his eyes flutter shut for a second, before the blue Wiggle shook his head quickly and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"New trousers," the captain whispered, the only reply he could muster, not daring to look anywhere else other than at Anthony's ice-blue eyes, in case he found himself staring at those trousers once more.  
  
"Yes," Anthony breathed, not looking away either.  
  
"They're very nice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
It was Anthony who looked away first, dropping his head. Captain Feathersword had no choice but to follow his gaze downward, and there they were again, those twin lines of blue, right under the shiny belt buckle, holding him transfixed. There was no disguising it now: Anthony knew he was staring, and the captain could feel his cheeks flushing as red as his waistcoat. Suddenly his own breeches were beginning to feel rather too tight. He pulled his feathersword up into his lap. His skin prickled with goosebumps, and his forehead began to itch underneath his pirate hat.  
  
"I like yours too."  
  
The sound of Anthony's voice snapped around the kitchen, breaking the silence like a gunshot and making the captain jump. Briefly, he allowed his gaze to flicker over Anthony's face, showing his confusion.  
  
"Like my what?" Blushing still, he looked away, this time fixing his eyes on the tabletop. Surely that was a safer place to look.  
  
"Trousers," Anthony breathed, and before the captain even knew what was happening, there was a hand on his knee. Fingers grazed lightly over the fabric of his breeches, tracing a line in the pile of the black velvet. "Soft," the blue Wiggle explained, with an embarrassed smile. "Really soft."  
  
"Velvet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Without thinking, the captain moved his hand until the feathers of his sword brushed against the back of Anthony's hand. Anthony laughed faintly at the strange sensation, and the captain risked a small smile of his own. He looked up just as Anthony did, ice-blue eyes meeting his, and once more he could not look away.  
  
"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword!"  
  
At the sound of Murray's ridiculously cheerful voice, Anthony snatched his hand away, and the captain turned so quickly his chair wobbled, teetering on the verge of falling over. He regained his balance to see the other three Wiggles in the doorway, all waving and grinning in a way that assured him they had no idea what they'd just interrupted.  
  
"Uh.Ahoy there, Murray," the captain mumbled, half-heartedly waving his feathersword. "Ahoy there, Wiggles."  
  
"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword!" they all chorused. When he glanced back, it was to see Anthony covering his (suddenly very red) face with his hands, and he quickly turned away, trying not to draw undue attention to the blue Wiggle.  
  
"What are you doing here, Captain?" Jeff asked as he closed the door behind them. Desperately he sought for an answer: just why was he here? He was certain there'd been a reason. There must have been a reason, otherwise he wouldn't be here at all. He just had no idea what it was right then.  
  
Greg gestured to the feathersword in his still raised hand.  
  
"Captain, were you tickling Anthony with your feathersword just now?"  
  
The captain looked at the sword, as if only just realising that he still held it. Beside him, Anthony's shoulders began to shake.  
  
"Tickling." he muttered, an idea quickly forming. "Yes! Yes I was, Greg. I was tickling Anthony with my feathersword!" And as if to prove it, he jumped to his feet and proceeded to do just that. Anthony shrieked, suddenly letting loose the laughter he'd evidently been trying to conceal, and that only made the captain tickle even more, until Anthony scrambled to his feet. Seizing the opportunity, Captain Feathersword began to chase Anthony around the kitchen, still tickling, as the other three Wiggles howled with laughter. In fact, when Anthony let himself be chased over to his bedroom door and the captain followed him inside, they only laughed harder. Greg was doubled over, holding his aching sides, and Murray had to lean on the counter-top to keep from falling on the floor. Jeff had laughed so much he was tired enough to fall asleep where he stood.  
  
When they eventually calmed down, Greg surveyed the empty kitchen.  
  
"Look Murray, Anthony's made a pot of rosy tea. Shall we have some?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, Greg!" They quickly woke Jeff up again and crossed into the kitchen, where Greg poured three more cups of tea, and they all took a seat at the table.  
  
"Hey, I know a song about rosy tea," Murray announced, beaming proudly at the other two Wiggles, and he began to tap out a beat on the kitchen table. So immersed were they in their singing that they never even noticed that Anthony and Captain Feathersword hadn't reappeared from Anthony's room, and when the captain heard the sound of two guitars and a keyboard strike up several minutes later, he could only be thankful that there was something to drown out the noise from the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
